Chaos of a MarySue
by BlackMaidenRose
Summary: I got this idea from this person, Ano Hito. The story was called "Mary Sue Must Die." He started it back in 03, but never continued, if this is read. i'd like to let the author know that i love the story and would like it if it was continued.


~(Start)~

Three seemingly normal high-school kids walked along the bustling streets of town. Despite their average looking appearance, they were anything but.

"So," One with bright orange hair drawled "Any news about demon world?" This question, if he had asked any other person on the street, would have had him admitted to the hospital for testing. These particular two weren't like others.

"Not really. Koenma hasn't said a word about anything.." A young girl answered. Her brunette hair hung down to her mid-back, and navy blue eyes looked ahead, partly concealed by a navy blue cap. The long white stick from a lollipop protruded from her lips. She had a very punkish air about her. The way she walked with her hands never leaving the pockets of her long, black sweatshirt.

"You guys are way too obsessed with the Spirit World. It's summer vacation for cryin' out loud!" A boy with gelled back hair snorted, his arms behind his head in a leisurely fashion.

"Like you're one to talk!" the girl sighed. For once pulling her hand out of her pocket to pull out a now bare lollipop stick; she then pulled her other hand out which held yet another one.

"Geez, that's your fifth one today! You're gonna get a lot of cavities, Ayame." the carrot top boy said in disbelief.

"First of all, this is just so I'll stop eating my hair. My mom's chewed me out a couple of times already. Second of all, they're sugar-free. You should do something to stop the habit of opening your mouth, Kuwabara." the girl joked, tossing the stick and the wrapper into a nearby trashcan.

"Hey! That stung!" Kuwabara yelled. The girl laughed.

"Come on, you know I love you, big guy!" she gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. The two laughed together, until Ayame noticed Yusuke unusually quiet. For once showing concern, she asked him "Hey, are you okay, Yusuke? You haven't said a word..."

"I'm fine, just feeling, weird lately..."

"Are you sick?" Ayame walked over and felt the detective's forehead, checking to see if it was warm.

"Hey Ayame, your motherly side is showing." Yusuke joked half-halfheartedly. She ignored him.

"You're not burning up, but you look like crap. You should head home and sleep it off." Ayame said matter-of-factly, never once losing her lollipop.

"Yeah..." Ayame looked worriedly after Yusuke once he left. Usually he would fight her until he begrudgingly obeyed her well meant advice. Ayame turned to Kuwabara.

"I'm gonna go ask Keiko to keep an eye on him, I'd do it myself, but I live too far away, and my mom would freak if I didn't come home." She ran off, leaving Kuwabara off by himself. He stuck his hands in his pocket and sighed, staring at the setting sun, which had turned a bright orange.

"I have a bad feeling that something's going to happen..."

"Keiko?" Ayame called as she knocked, Ayame had barely knocked twice before the door flung open. It was Keiko's mother.

"Ayame! Have you seen Keiko?" Ayame was shocked.

"What? No! She wasn't at school today, I thought she stayed home!" She cried.

"She left school and never came back!" Keiko's mother broke down into sobs. Ayame touched the woman's shoulder gently.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Yukimura, we'll find her." Ayame ran off, prepared to find Yusuke to notify him of what happened. As she ran down through dwindling crowds, she passed through a park. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow, who seemed to be wearing her school's uniform.

"Keiko?" In a flash it was gone, she shrugged it off and picked up her speed.

Yusuke had just arrived home, and he fell onto his couch with a soft thud. His head was spinning, and he tried to think of what could have gotten him sick. He thought of everything he had done today. Maybe it was his lunch? He shouldn't have eaten those leftovers. Who was it that told him to stay home and sleep it off? He sat up abruptly, how come he couldn't remember her name? He was just with her and Kuwabara a little bit ago...and how come he could remember Kuwabara's name? He tried to think of all the names of his friends. Kurama, Hiei, Koenma, Kuwabara...He stopped there. He knew he had friends besides boys. And there was a special one...someone he held very close. He remembered a vague memory of her. She was pretty but short, which added to her charm. She always nagged him whenever he skipped.

His thinking session was interrupted by a voice that called out to him.

"Yusuke? Are you alright, my dear?" He looked up to see an angel. No, not an angel, she was human, but at the same time, not. She had beautiful bright, golden-spun hair and emerald eyes that reminded him of the bright green grass during spring. She wore a close-fitting tank top that showed her womanly curves and skinny jeans that revealed perfectly shaped thighs and legs. Stilettos adorned dainty feet.

"Yeah...just fine..." he said, almost under a haze.

"That's good! My name is Victoria Blake, I'm a demon, just like you!" she said. He nodded vacantly, ignoring how stupid this girl sounded, because she was absolutely stunning.

"Why don't we get to know eachother? Bring me to Kurama's house, then we can all talk together!" she smiled a dazzling smile. He nodded, almost as if he were under water, everything except her sweet voice was soft and muffled. As the two walked out, Yusuke noticed a figure running toward them at an unhuman-like speed. It was the girl with a cap. It was also the girl he had last seen with Kuwabara.

"Yusuke, it's terrible!" Why was she talking to him? She sounded urgent.

"Keiko's gone missing!"

"Who?"

"Whadda ya mean who? Keiko? Your gi-"

"Excuse me, do you find me extra attractive?" Victoria asked with a bat of her eyelashes.

"What? I don't swing that way lady! Now lay off." *SMACK* Ayame's head had turned from the force of the blow. She looked at Yusuke. He had never struck her like that before. He stared at his hand as if he didn't know what he had done.

Victoria didn't seem phased, in fact, she seemed pleased.

"We should be going Yusuke." she walked by the shocked girl. The two were gone in a flash. When Ayame had processed what had happened, they were gone. She growled, and decided something was wrong. She went inside to Yusuke's house to find evidence. As soon as she had entered, she knew something was wrong. Ayame slipped into a fighting stance.

"Who's there?" she asked. Suddenly, there was a large mass in front of her, and a burning in her torso. She was wet. She looked down at the blade that had embedded itself into her body. Her attacker moved away, running out the door. Ayame attempted to yell, whether it was for help or a curse, no one would be able to tell, as a tiny river of blood slipped out of her mouth. Her vision faded, she felt the hard floor; her legs gave out and she blacked out.


End file.
